The present invention relates to a device for linearly guiding a scanner along a path extending in a predetermined coordinate direction, for example in optical instruments.
It is known in the scanning of objects to fasten the objects themselves or suitable sensors to a carrier mounted on two deflection springs of equal length arranged parallel to each other, one behind the other in the oscillating direction, with one end of each of the springs immobilized in a clamping plane and the other end of each spring connected to the carrier (Hildebrand: "Structural Elements for Precision Mechanics", 3rd Edition, VEB Verlag Technik Press, Berlin, p. 266 ff).
As the springs deflect, the carrier moves parallel to the base or clamping surface to which the springs are attached. However, the movement of the carrier corresponds to a circular curve around the clamping points, so that the carrier is displaced (Hildebrand: "Structural Elements for Precision Mechanics", 3rd Edition p. 410).
If such a scanner is used, for example, for determining measuring points or for determining the center of scale marks, then no disadvantage arises from the circular movement of the scanner. Such circular scanner movement is disadvantageous, however, when these scanners are utilized in conjunction with image-forming devices, such as television and camera systems. In order to be able to produce a true image of the scanned object from the electrical signal derived from the scan, it would be necessary to also guide the electrons or light beam which generate the image along a circular curve corresponding to the curve followed by the oscillator of the scanner. This, however, would involve a great deal of expense and cause problems in signal evaluation.
A further disadvantage of such scanners is transmission to the device of oscillations which interfere with the function of the device. Such interfering oscillations arise during the oscillations of the scanner as a result of the simultaneous acceleration or deceleration of all moving parts in the same direction and as a result of the rapidly changing direction of movement which occurs as a function of the frequency of oscillation.